School's In Session
by moodygirl6
Summary: I'm so going to kill Mum for this, she can't make me go back to school. I'm Casey Mason and the Sh#t just hit the fan. Set around series 4. Reddie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The only character in this story that is mine is Casey the rest belong to the BBC, i'm just using them for a bit of entertainment.

All reviews and criticisms welcome.

* * *

><p>I'm so going to kill Mum for this, she can't make me go back to school, I've already done it once and that was a total disaster, I finished high school, it may have taken me less time than an average kid, but I still completed it and now she wants me to go back and get the full experience, I don't need that experience or any of the extra qualifications I might get, I already have a job, one she doesn't know about and it will stay that way, all I need is my common sense and car to keep me alive.<p>

Thing is after my latest cock up, in her eyes, in mine it was a raging success, she decided that I needed to get away from my mistakes and get some order in my life starting with a regime that I could follow and set some boundaries for me to adhere to, even though that has never worked well with me in the past, I don't play by her rules, I never have and I never will, living by her rules could get me killed at any moment, that's one of the reasons why I hate the idea of going back to school, because I would be in one place long enough for certain people to track me down, certain people that don't like to be messed around the way I messed with their business.

Despite everything my Mum put her foot down and threatened to have my car towed and scrapped, one rule with me is you never touch my car, ever. So for the sake of keeping my pride and joy, here I'm in the drive way of Waterloo Road and I'm wondering why there are no students in sight.

Looking at the clock on the dash, 9:20, great that means I'm late and that's one the things I abhor, being late for anything is a big no no in my book. Taking one final draw off my cigarette I open the car door whilst dropping the cig butt on the floor and expelling the smoke from my lungs, I straighten up and look at the place that is about to become my own personal nightmare for the next 9 months.

Walking up to the reception I couldn't help, but notice how big of an impact the face lift the school had received over the summer, looked, it's gone from being a garbage dump to a recycling plant, that's not to say it looks any better, cause the place is still going to be the setting for my own personal nightmare.

I remember at some point this morning Mum said something about where I needed to be when I arrived, but truth be told I couldn't be bothered to listen, I think she said something about a hall and introducing me, ah well guess I get to make my own grand entrance and stir things up a bit before it even hits 11:00. Me being me, I think I should start with a bang get everyone's attention students and teachers alike, after all what's the point in being her daughter if I don't cause a stir for her on the first day back, after all it's my duty as her daughter to give her as much of a hard time whilst I'm here, so she doesn't pull this kind of stunt again.

Slowly wandering the hallways looking at all the posters and work on the walls, gives me a small case of nostalgia, I used to be just like them, good two shoes who never put a foot wrong on track to meet every goal and target my school had set for, I did achieve everything that was expected of me except I did it in 3 years instead of 5, now I know what you're thinking, how could anyone finish high school in 3 years, well I skipped a couple of years and went from being in year 7 to year 10 where I started my GCSE's, now let me tell you they were far too easy. I don't think I have every come across a subject that has really challenged me. I'm not bragging I'm just saying I pick up things really fast and have a hard time forgetting anything I've seen or heard or read.

People underestimate kids because that's what they are kids, until one comes along and they're smarter than some of the adults who are at the top in their academic fields. I've been underestimated all my life, always pushed to exceed people's expectations and when I do surpass someone who is said to be the best adults get stroppy and have their own version of a tantrum, which usually involves them whinging to their boss and me being told I'm not welcome there any longer. So as you can see it wasn't my fault the latest cock up, it was just some jumped up scientist who couldn't handle being told that his calculations were wrong, then that caused a disaster in the lab and I was given the boot because he blamed to faulty calculations on me and because I was a kid automatically the blame got shifted onto me.

Enough about my past, let's carry on with the here and now, finally I spotted the doors leading to where I think the hall is and judging by the voice filtering through the doors I had found the right place. Grasping onto both door handles, yanking them back making sure they made a big bang and got everyone's attention, suddenly I had over 300 sets of eyes on me watching my every move, whereas most of the had a curious look in them wondering who the hell I am, on set was firmly rooted onto me, give me her famous death glare, one that I have no doubt has scared many of the occupants in this room into telling her what she wants to know, without so much as raising her voice, however that glare stopped working on me years ago. Plastering a smirk on my face, I moved to the centre aisle looking for a spare seat, finding one quite close to the front, I take a seat and finally look her square in the eyes.

"Continue" I say sarcastically, causing everyone to look up in shock at their Headteacher, wondering who was I to have the nerve to talk to her like that.

I watched her take a deep breath and slowly exhale, trying to keep her mask of cool indifference on her face, before carrying on with her speech, as if nothing had happened causing students and teachers to look on more confused than ever as to whom I am and why I'm treating their beloved Headteacher this way. What shocked me though the fact that I didn't get the response I was hoping for, I wanted one of her famous "How dare you speak to me like that?" a speech that I've heard a thousand times and one she never seems to get tired of giving.

Yeah, I think you've probably guessed it by now, Rachel Mason is my Mum and to be honest with you she's going to wish she had kept her nose out of my business, because the way I see it she's challenged me and I'm one of those people that can't back away from a challenge and every time someone challenges me I have to win. I'm going to win this one, because she's got no idea what's coming her way, the shit's about to hit the fan and she's standing right in front of it.

For the record, I'm Casey Mason and the shit just hit the fan.


	2. Chapter 2

"Everyone, I would like to introduce to you our new arrival, Casey Mason, she will be here for the next year and I expect you to treat her properly and don't cause any trouble."

Somehow I think that last part was about me, Mum seems to think that I can't go one day without cocking something up and i've worked hard to maintain that level mistrust she has in me. Truth be told if she knew the real me then she would be in danger and to be honest I don't know if I could get her out of it.

Finally everyone gets up to leave and I try to follow them, but as I get up out of my chair there she is standing in front of me with the glare of doom fixed firmly on her face.

"Stay there we need to have a chat out about your behaviour so far. Casey its not even half 9 and already thee entire school knows who you are and think that you will be able to get away with murder because im sure by now they've worked out your my Daughter. You can't keep doing things like this."

I haven't taken the time to really look at her lately, between being in the hospital and trying to get this shool back on its feet for the new year, she hasn't taken the time se needs to properly heal and i'm probably the only one who knows just how extensive her physical and emotional scars truely are.

Don't get me wrong I love my Mum and never want to see her hurt that way again, but sometimes when goes off on one all I want to do is throttle her, but I suppose that is a normal mother, daughter realtionship should be especially if the is anything like me.

"Mum, you know I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here, but right now I suggest we make the best of this, cause if not then its gonna be a very long year for the entire school"

"Case, I understand how you feel I truely do. But your father and I decided that you needed some kind of discipline and the only time you ever acted as if you liked having rules was when you were in school. So this is your punishment for everything you've done illegal and morally wrong for the past 4 years, as soon as you turn 18 you free to go and make your own mistakes but until that time you are still a child and by law every child must go to school and get a complete education."

She seems quite satisfied with herself and to be honest I'm quite her for managing to make it through that speech without once raising her voice.  
>Some guy, I'm guessing one of the other teachers is walking towards us now and he doesn't look too happy about Mum's little announcement, she probably hadn't told anyone about me before today.<p>

He's tall, got greying hair and he's got this look on his face, although his body language is screaming pissed off, his eyes when they settle on Mum soften to the point where I think I'm going to throw up from the sugar overload. Before I can blink he's standing next to Mum and I think I gouge my eyes out and wash them with bleach, cause she got that same saccrine look on her face as she turns to greet him.

"Eddie, this is Casey, she will be here for the next year and I was hoping you could show her around the school"

Before either me or Eddie can fully digest what se just said, she's off out of the hall, moving the quickest i've ever seen her.

"Well the was certainly interesting" I say watching her exiting the hall and moving through the corridor. Eddie's just giving me, I guess you could call the glare of doom 2, cause there is no way he learned that one all by himself.

"Casey, I'm Mr Lawson i'm the Deputy Head here at Waterloo Road and i'm also a Maths teacher. Also Detention after school for being late and rude to the Headmistress. Okay shall we start, so you've seen the Hall, lets move onto the art and music department."

The nerve of that man, detention within the first 30 minutes of the new school year, although that has to be some kind of record, I should get a trophy for that. I get up from my chair and move to follow him before he turns around and states.

"Welcome to Waterloo Road"

Yeah welcome indeed, now lets see just how jmuch trouble one person can create in the space of one school day.

Okay lets see its half 9 school lets out at half 3, i've got 6 hours to do my worst. This is gonna be fun.


End file.
